Wizards And Muggles
by rachealgeek24
Summary: This will be a series of diary entries from the points of view of characters. I have read all the books so intend to make thing really long. Will be including stuff from the dursleys whenever they crop up . Will go through the books 1 by 1. Hope to add a new chapter or 2 every week. Hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

DEAR DIARY WIZARDS AND MUGGLES

Chapter 1 Unwelcome/Parting

Vernon Dursley

Dear Diary,

What a rotten day that was. Well it started out just fine, had a good morning at the office, was focused on a large order of drills I was due to get later in the day. All in all a jolly good morning, until lunch time, that's when it turned sour.

It was lunchtime, I had just been to the bakery, and was crossing back to work when I saw a heap of people wearing odd clothes. Long coats/cloaks. And in summer. Very odd, that sort of thing always unnerves me. They were talking in whispers in little groups as acting they had something to hide. Yet they all seemed happy. As I was passing 1 I heard something that sent a chill down my spine. It was the name potter and harry. Petunias sister's family name, the kids name.

Back at the office, I started dialling home, to warn my wife, but then I decided against it. Although the clothes was a tell tale sign, I thought there is no reason to be alarmed there are heaps of potters in the country/world and harry might not even be the kids name. So, I decided to try to forget about it. I didn't want to upset petunia.

Then, it got even worse for after work, still feeling distracted I ran straight into one of them.

He was dressed the same, and when I tried to apologise he grinned and said nothing could upset him when some fellow called you know who was gone and then he called me a muggle!

Later on, I had to bring it up. On the news there was reports of owls flying around in broad daylight and shooting stars. Of course, she was none too happy and tight lipped when I broached it. She had not of course heard from her and yes, the kids name was harry. So,the people from earlier did mean her good for nothing sister then. And from the looks of it something big was going on. But, that should not affect us at all. They know damn well we don't want to have a bar of them.

I think it will be ok, this shouldn't affect us at all. Better not, they know they are unwelcome.

Vernon

Petunia

Dear Diary,

The life of the mother of a young baby/toddler can never really be said to be easy. My day was good/like usual today. As usual dudley kicked and screamed at me for sweets. I don't of course give into him when in public, that would show bad mothering. But when at home, I find the best way to keep him happy and myself sane is to give in to him.

Next door is having problems with her kid too, and dudders picked up a new word shan't! When we got home he kept using it. Drove me up the wall a bit, but at least he know what he wants at such a young age. That will help him later on in life I think.

This evening though my silly husband upset me. He went and brought up my good for nothing strange sister. Asking if I had heard from here recently, and then inquiring after the kids name. Afterwards, I felt rattled/uneasy as I always do when she is brought up or something to do with her happens, had to spend an 1 hour cleaning to feel better.

Still, what he said about the owls and shooting stars having something to do her lot, made sense. So maybe something has happened..but if it has we should have nothing to fear. They know very well we don't want anything to do with them. So, I won't dwell on it.

Time for bed.

Petunia

Hagrid

Dear Diary

Today was such a sad, sad day, but also filled with happiness and many of our kind celebrating.

I had the orrible task of flying little harry to his relo's were Dumbldore wanted him left. I still can't get me head around it , Lily and James dead and all and p poor little harry living with muggles and from what minerva said, they are not the nicest of them either.

But, I think dumbledore only has little harry's best interestes at heart. He would grow up with so much fame and all it be enough to turn anyones head. And they do say, there is nothing like family. Just hope they treat him well and all. He dosn't need any more suffering.

Well, im off to join dumbledore and minerva in a spot o celbrating, for it is a bit of joy that you know who appears to have gone.

Hagrid

Minerva

Dear Diary,

Spent all day as a cat today. Whatching the muggles at the place were Albus was coming later tonight. They did not look like a nice lot of muggles either. Saw their son kick his mother and demands lollies. Shocking.

Then, on the news I discovered some of our kind were being reckless enough to get on their news. I know they all have reason to celebrate but really, a sense of decorum is in Albus did show up,my fears and anxities were confirmed. Lily and James dead. Been hearing it all day, but did not really believe it until I heard it from Albus. They were good people true to our cause and so young. Poor little harry. I still have doubts that these people should raise harry, they are just too different. But, I trust Albus to have only harry's best interests at heart, so went along with his wishes.

For now, harry goodbye. Will see you at hogwarts some day. Myself, Hagrid and Albus are off to celebrate a bit now, for despite all the trajedy, you know who vanishing is the best thing in the wizarding world in years. For that I smile. Best wishes dear harry.

Minerva

Albus

Dear Diary,

A day full of both trajedy and happiness. The task I did tonight, I did with a heavy heart. Part of me did not want to leave harry with those muggles, but he needs to grow up away from all the fuss. To many kids who grow up surrounded by famous people do not grow up well adjusted. I just hope it was the right move. I am fairly sure it is though I am rarely wrong you know!

Had to smile on way here at all the parties I passed, everyone is taking the chance to party. I can't blame them myself. Perhaps they should have waited longer before celebrating to show respect to the decent dead, but some many have died so far I think they think it would not matter.

I got hagrid to bring harry, as if I did it I might have gone against my word and taken him home after all. I trust hadgrid with my life, I knew he could do the job. I myself do not think he is really dead, just gone, for now. Hopefully for many years and if he ever returns we will be more ready for him.

I have decided to go celebrate with the others. Goodluck, harry potter. Our paths will meet again.

Albus


	2. Dudley's Birthday Incident

Chapter 2: Dudley's Birthday Incident

Harry

Dear Diary,

Well that was certainly a day and a half. It was both a bad and a good day. Most of it was good, apart from being grounded to my cupboard for over a week. Today was my fat cousins special day as my aunt petunia likes to say. His birthday. He already gets spoiled enough as it is.

As he usual he was given a whole table full of preseants, and still complained. I normally don't get to go anywhere with my aunt and uncle, I get dumped at Mrs Figgs down the road but she wasnt't able to look after me, so went with them to Dudley's birthday outing. That itself was good,it really peeved him off.

Then the best thing ever, I made dudley fall in the python encoloure and get trapped there. I was talking with the python, I say that casually because it's not the first weird thing that has ever happened to me, I take it all in my stride now ha ha. Anyone when dudders saw me making the python more interesting[ it was sitting up nice and tall and awake] he raced over, knocking me on the floor. Then, it happened, the glass vanished and fell in, and the python got out. Then, when he tried to get out the glass had reformed. I laughed and smiled, until my uncle caught me and I knew I was in deep trouble.

I don't know what I did. It was me that made it disappear I am sure it was, when I was pushed down I seared with rage and I glanced at dudley and the glass and it just happened. I wish I knew what happened, when I tried to tell my uncle I said it was like magic or something, and he just said there is no such thing and pushed me in to the cupboard. I really hate my aunt and uncle sometimes.

Well, I will sleep now, not much else I can do trapped in here.

Harry

Dudley

Dear Diary

What a horrid birthday. First, I get 2 less gifts then last year, and then my stupid weird cousin had to join us on my birthday outing. I hate harry. Not sure why, I think its because I know mum and dad do, so I just haste him on principle or something.

Anyway, that was not the worst thing. At the zoo this afternoon harry did some trick or something and I fell into the python enclosure and got trapped there. I didn't see him do anything, but dad says he did, so he must have. Plus anything weird or unusual usally invloves him. That's why I dont like him, he is to strange.

Well I am off to tease harry about being stuck in the cupboard while we go out for dinner.

Dudley

Vernon

Dear Diary,

I sometimes feel as though I am at my wits end with the boy, harry. He just had to go and wreck my sons special day, and try to harm him while he was as it. He did some trick or other and my poor boy fell into the snake thing and got stuck there.

Thank god the snake left and my poor boy wasn't attacked. But that's not the point, the point is, he still shows sign of strange behaviour, and despite myself and petunias best efforts, it looks like we have not been able to make him normal. Just hope that his kind don't come here looking for him. That would be most embarrising and how the neighbours would talk.

That's the thing I am most worried about, our reputation.

Vernon

Petunia

Dear Diary,

A day of terror and shock, and a day where I was reminded of my good for nothing sister. Sometimes I wonder how I was kind enough to take little harry in, I should have dumped him somewhere else, but I had hoped with the right up bringing he could maker him normsal. Evidently not.

Today, he showed magic like behaviour, he was laughing when dudley fell into the snake pit. He face gave it all away, me made that happen. He made something weird happen and liked it. How very like my sister. He looked proud of what he did too, that's what reminded me of sister, and my bloody family being proud of her for being a freak.

Now that he is older, I think he will just exhibit more strange actions. Unsure how we can keep up this normal family facade.

Petunia


End file.
